Your What?
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Scully finds out something very important.


Title: Your What?

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: MSM

Description: Scully finds out she's pregnant with her third child.

Warnings: This is A shipper story.. get out while you can No romos

Spoilers: NONE

Disclaimer: How many times must I f*#king say this.. I don't own them.. CC does... I own my characters so don't steal them. Please or Hallie will have to bust a para dididle on her drums of doom.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox Mulder couldn't believe it. Out of all days Scully had ordered him to work on a Saturday. Now he should have been used to it coming in for so long in on Saturday but ever since his relationship with Scully and two kids.. He had stopped coming in. Now Scully was running errands as he was doing paper work watching seven year old Hallie and two year old Fox Jr. Hallie was on currently on Scully's computer listening to her headphones. Fox Jr. was in his playpen playing with a little basketball and trying to get it through a soft New York Knicks hoop. Mulder was Mid filing something when a knock at the door turned his head and Skinner entered.

" Hey Mulder.. How are you holding up? He asked picking up Fox Jr. "Fine sir... Hallie...Hallie..." Mulder said as Hallie was still focused on the computer as he walked over and took her headphones off. " Hallie!" Hallie jumped at the sound of her father's voice. "Daddy? What is it?" She asked. " Look who's here.." Mulder said as Hallie turned her attention toward Skinner. " Oh hi A.D... Where's Sarah at?" Hallie asked. " She's at her grandmother's house but she did tell me to invite you to her birthday party next Saturday." Skinner said letting Fox Jr watch. " Daddy can I go?" She asked as Mulder smiled as he was riffling some papers. " Yeah sure you can honey?" He said as Fox Jr. walked to him. " Hey buddy. What are you doing?" " Daddy play ball right now" Fox Jr. said handing Mulder his little basketball. Mulder grinned and taking the ball. "Not right now buddy.. Daddy has to work but go play with your sister. I'm sure she won't mind." Mulder said. " Sissy play with Sissy" He said walking up to Hallie. " Daddy do I have to?" Hallie whined. Mulder answered her with a look and Hallie let him in her lap to look at the computer.

" I can't believe he's two already." Skinner said. " Yeah they grow up so fast" Mulder answered. " Yeah they do." Skinner replied. "Well just wanted to see how you were holding up... You kids behave now.. Your dad's earning his paycheck." "We will" Hallie said as he left.

Hallie was showing something on the computer. Mulder put his pen down and got a glance at his wedding ring. He sensed something was wrong. Maybe it was. Him and Scully had been partners for so long that they could tell the other one was in trouble. She hadn't been feeling well for about a month and he was worried about her. I wish she was here he thought taking a look at Hallie and Fox jr.

Scully sat back in the uncomfortable chair. She was at the Doctor's office again for the second time today. They had taken some blood so that she could get tested for who knows what. She hadn't been feeling well and she just had decided late last night in bed while Mulder was asleep to go to the doctor and get checked out. If she would have told Mulder that she was going he would have brought the kids to Mom's and went along with her. Funny she wished he was here. But then again he would have gotten worried. Still she wished he was here to at least hold her hand. Dana Scully Mulder you are fine she thought. It's probably just a bug or something.

"Mrs. Mulder?" A nurse said. " The doctor will see you now." Scully walked into the office and was greeted by Dr. Mary Lambert. "Hey Dana.. Good to see you again.. How are you feeling?" She asked. " A little sick" Scully said in response. " Well the blood test came in and luckily nothings wrong." Dr. Lambert said. Scully sighed with relief. "That's great..I thought it was Cancer or something. " " No Dana.. Your perfectly healthy just one thing.. You and Fox have married five to six years right?" Mary asked. " Yes close to six..why?" she asked. " Oh nothing . Now the next question may be personal but when's the last time you and Fox had intercourse?" Mary said filing some paper work. 

Oh Shit she thought knowing Mulder you could never tell the last time they actually did it. " It's been a month I think" she said in response. " Are you sure?" " To tell you the truth.. um two days ago." Scully responded. " And you have two other children?" she asked. " Yeah Hallie's seven and Fox Jr's is two. Doctor is something wrong." Scully asked in a concerned tone. " Dana nothing is wrong except that you have given birth twice already and from what you told me you've been sick for at least a month. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what's going on." The doctor explained. " I don't understand" Scully said with a puzzled look. " Dana the blood work and you throwing up for at least a month now indicate that..." Mary said. " I' m what?" Scully asked.

" You're Pregnant" Doctor Lambert said. " Wha What but how I mean we use protection" Scully said in shock. "Dana you told me that you haven't use any sort of birth control or diaphragm for over a year now and Condoms work 99% of the time. In this case you're the one percent. So congratulations .. Come by my office again here on Monday and we'll get you some supplies. "

"Thank you Doctor" Scully said. Scully left and headed toward her car in shock. She had to arrange some appointments for her and Mulder's next visit. She made it to the car just as her cell phone rang. "Scully" she answered. " Hey Chicki. What's up?" Chessy said on the other line. " Hi Chess. How's my Second mom doing?" Scully asked. " Just fine.. Sarah's fixing to ware her out though. So what did the doctor say?" Chessy asked. " I'm fine" Scully said in a tense way. " What are you hiding?" Chess asked. " Nothing Chess" Scully said. "It's not the cancer is it?" Chessy asked concerned. " No it's not bad" Scully said. " ok spill" Chessy said in the phone. "Doctor Lambert said that I'm ..I'm .. I"m" Scully started to say. " Your what?" Chessy said.

"I'm Pregnant" Scully said gritting her teeth. " You're Pregnant? But how?" Chessy said realizing her mistake. " Aliens abducted me and impregnated me. How do you think I got this way. It's Mulder and his damn Libido." Scully said in a pissy tone. " Okay I know how kids are created.. so how far along are you?" Chessy asked. "Three weeks..If I could only get the man fixed." Dana said. " Well Dana Scully Mulder pregnant with Fox Mulder's third kid. Wait till I tell the girls at the office this one." Chessy said. "Chess don't make me hurt you over the phone." Scully said. " Okay calm down.. there's nothing worse then a pregnant hormonal pregnant Dana Scully Mulder... Congratulations Sweetheart. I'm a godmother again." Chessy said. "Thanks Chess.. I'll need that to tell Mulder." Scully said. "Don't worry about Mulder. He'll be thrilled. Now go tell the future father of three to put his libido on vacation for awhile because you're having a kid." Chessy said grinning. "Like he will listen" Scully chided her. "Love ya Future Mom" Chessy said. " Love ya too future god mother. Bye" Dana said hanging up the cell phone. " Mulder is going to Freak." She thought starting the car and driving back to the office. 

Meanwhile back in the office Hallie was on Fox Mulder's lap playing with his hair. "Hallie Sweetie don't play with my hair please." He said removing her hands and squeezing her tighter. "But daddy.. Mommy plays with you're hair." Hallie said. " Yeah but that is a different situation." Mulder said. Hallie got off is lap before laying her head in his neck and Fox Jr. was asleep in his play pen. Soon Hallie's eye lids began to close and he felt her deep breathing. He picked her up and laid her on the office couch before stroking her hair. He then went to the filing cabinet and placed a file in when someone from behind covered his eyes. 

"Guess who?" the voice asked. " Could it be.. I mean this is so hard. Is it a five foot three gorgeous woman with red hair, green eyes, and my opinion has a perfect ass and is my beloved wife? Mulder said with a snide grin. " Mulder I swear you have a dirty mind?" Scully said as he turned around to face her. "And my ass is not perfect" " My mind is only dirty when it comes to you" Mulder said before giving her a kiss. "And you should be happy because only you deserve that compliment. What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just that we have to talk something" Scully said. 

"Dana Angel is something wrong. I mean do you need a doctor or something" Mulder said pulling her close to him as he sat on the desk. " No No..Fox I..I ..I lied to you today. I didn't have any errands. I went to the doctor instead." She said lowering her head so she couldn't look at him. Mulder just stood there for a minute trying not get angry. " Why didn't you tell me you were going?" He asked angrily. " I didn't want you to worry besides nothing is wrong with me." She said. " Dana you should told me" He said lifting her head so he could look at her green eyes. " I'm sorry" She said. " I'm sorry.. I shouldn't hassle you.. but what did she say? He said in a concerned tone. " Nothing is wrong.. I told you but I'm....."

She was interrupted by the phone ringing. " Mulder. Yes Sir..Where? Thanks Skinner" Mulder hung up the phone left and moved back from Scully. He kissed Hallie and Fox Jr. bye. Hallie lifted her head to give him another kiss. " Where are you going?" Scully asked. " Krycek sighting I got to bring him in." Mulder said. " But what about our little talk?" Scully asked. " Oh Honey. I promise when I get home" Mulder said. "Mulder this is important" Scully urged. "Tonight I promise. " He stated giving her a light kiss and grabbing his coat.

Scully felt a tug as Mulder left the office. " Hey Hale.. Watching your brother?" Scully asked getting on her knees to level with Hallie. " Yeah but he's asleep now.. Where's Daddy going?" Hallie asked. " On a case but he'll be back." Scully said. " Whats so important that you have to tell Daddy?" Hallie asked. " Well Hale since you're old enough to keep this secret. You and Fox jr. are going to have a new brother or sister." Scully said. "Wait you're going to have a baby?" Hallie asked. " Yeah I am. What do you think about that?"Scully asked putting a strand of red hair out of Hallie's face. " That's great Mom" Hallie said as Scully went to use her phone. " Hey Buddy.. Fox Jr. .. Jr... Wake up" Hallie said poking at Fox Jr. play pen as he lifted his dark head of hair. " Wha?" He answered. " Mommy's going to have another one of us kids." Hallie said as he looked at her puzzled. " Wha?" Fox jr. replied. " Mommy's going to have another baby." Hallie explained. " Baby... like me." Fox jr. said. " Yeah like you." Hallie said as Fox Jr. stood up. and looked out his play pen. " Hey Hale. how about I take you and your brother to Casey's to get something to eat and then we can wait for Daddy in A.D' s office?" Scully asked on the phone. "Okay with me." Hallie said as Scully got off and noticed Fox jr. was up. " Hey buddy.. You up..." Scully said. " Momma gonna hav baby" He said with a grin. " Yeah looks like your sister told you already but you're going to be a big brother." Scully said picking him up wearing a Knicks shirt and jeans. " Come on let's get something to eat." Scully said as the three of them left the office.

Mulder was in the car with Krycek in sight driving. Skinner was behind him. Mulder changed the radio station to classic rock. On the passenger side sat his wallet. It had fallen out of his pocket and had opened. Pictures of Hallie, Fox jr. were in it also one of him and Scully's wedding day and other assorted pictures. Man he should have waited for her to tell him what the doctor said. What if the cancer had come back but she said nothing was wrong but the last time she told him that she was pregnant with Fox Jr. Wait a minute... She could be pregnant. She had missed her period this past month and she hadn't' been using any sort of birth control. If she was though.. their apartment was too small for all five of them. They would have to buy a house and that would be at least 40 thousand out the door. 

His thought were interrupted by his cell phone ringing . " Mulder" He said into it. "Sweetie it's me." Scully said on the other line. "Dana I told you tonight." He said catching up to Krycek. " But Fox this can't wait..what if you get hurt or something." Sculy said pleading with him. "Scully whatever it is it can wait till tonight." He said as Krycek was speeding up. 

" Mulder please this is important.. Hallie make your brother eat." " Fine what is it"

" I'm Pregnant" she said. " Oh Shit" Mulder muttered as he lost control over the car and slammed into Krycek's car. Suddenly the engine came to a stop. "You're what? " "I'm Pregnant" She said as the gunmen entered Skinner's office and they look astonished. " Oh Fuck" Mulder said as Skinner had Krycek face down on the ground and was handcuffing him. " Mulder that's how you got me this way in the first place. " She said agitated. 

Suddenly Mulder burst out into laughter. He laughed so hard a tear rolled down his eyes. "We're having a baby?" He asked. " Yeah I'm only three weeks." she said. "No wonder you've been sick honey. Another kid on the way.. I can't wait." Mulder said tears coming down his eyes. " Really?" she asked. " Really Dana.. I love you" He said. " I love you too. Now get back here." Scully said. " You bet G-Woman" He hung up with Scully and rolled down his window. 

" Hey Skinner" Mulder called. " What great. Two god kids and one the way." He said with a huge grin on his face. " Well if you're so happy why don't you let me go." Krycek said. " Hell no. Ratboy" Skinner said.

Back at the office. Scully was waiting when Mulder walked in. " Daddy" Hallie said clinging to his leg. " Hey Hale, Did Mommy tell you the news?" Mulder asked Hallie. "Sure did" she said. loosing his tie. He noticed Scully as the gunmen were reading a baby name book. " Hey Scully how about Melvin?" Melvin Frohike asked. " Er.. I'll think about it Frohike?" she said. 

"Hey handsome" " Hey beautiful" Mulder said giving her a light kiss. " I can't believe it. We're having another one." " Yeah add one more to the list." she said. "Well I like it when your pregnant. Something about that big rounded belly of yours just makes you look even more sexy then you all ready are." He said. " Oh Thanks G-Man. It's great to know that I'm fixing to feel fat and yet my husband still thinks I'm gorgeous and I don't feel like I am." Scully said as Skinner entered. 

"Hey. I hear I have another god child on the way" He said giving Scully a hug. "Congratulations Agent Scully." "Thanks sir" she said. " Now how about you actually name this one Walter for it's first name instead of his middle name." Skinner then replied. "Again we'll think about it" Mulder said putting an arm around Scully as Fox Jr. walked up to him and he picked him up. " I think this calls for a celebration" Langly said as Hallie jumped on his back. "Yeah but where are we going?" Byers said. 

"There is Casey's" Jimmy said entering the room with his wife Yeve " But why are we going?" " Because my little G-Woman has another bun in the oven." Mulder said kissing Scully's cheek. " Congratulations.. You must be exited" Yeve said taking Fox Jr. from Mulder. "We are" Scully said as Jimmy was making faces at Hallie and she was responding back. "Yeah that's one more niece or nephew that we're going to have to watch." Frohike said as Yeve grinned. " Actually you'll be watching two." she said in her british accent and everybody looked her way. 

" Who hold up you're not....?" Jimmy asked her. " Yeah I am." She said as he kissed her. " You're going to have a baby too?" Hallie asked. " Yeah I am.. I just found out four days ago that I'm four weeks." Yeve said as Congratulations went around the room. " Great now you guys will now how it is to live with a newborn." Byers said as the other gunmen groaned. " Well I have an idea..Let's let Jr. decide where we eating" Mulder asked. " Okay with you?" "Yeah the others agreed. " Okay son.. where are we going to eat? Anywhere you want to... Now where is that going to be?" Mulder asked. " Oliv Gawden" He said grinning placing his face into Mulder's neck. " Did you say Olive Garden..Well I believe we have a place." Scully said as they all gathered their coats. 

Yeve handed over Fox Jr. to Mulder and commented it. " You know Mulder he looks more and more like you everyday.... and I bet that this next one is going to be combo of both you and Dana?" "Yeah probably only fair that we have one Mine Dana one Mini Me that the next one will be a combo. 

"Hey you guys ready?" Skinner asked. " Yeah" they all said. " Okay.. leave your wallets in you pockets ..Your money is no good. Since I'm the new Godfather. I'm buying." Skinner said taking Fox jr. "No your not Skinner" Mulder replied. " Yes I am. Besides my two favorite agents deserve this and the gunmen are broke" Skinner then replied. "That's the truth" Frohike said. " Let's head out" Yeve said. 

Everyone started filing out of the office Hallie was holding Jimmy's hand and now Fox Jr. was being held by Mulder once again as him and Scully filed out behind everyone. "You know what. I would love it if we had twins." Mulder said. "Mulder carrying one kid is bad enough but two hell no" Scully said. " Hey it could happen. Why don't we take a week off and go see our friends in Meridian. You know Casey and Margaret" He said. "Hey sounds good to me maybe in a couple of weeks. I'm sure will find something to investigate" Scully said as they left the office. 

The end: by Scully-chan 


End file.
